1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure and fabricating method of a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package structure and fabricating method of an organic light emitting diode display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various display panels have become popular in daily life, such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting diode display panel, a plasma display panel, etc. Those display panels have replaced traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays thereby becoming the main stream for displays and are already broadly used in consumer electronic devices or computer products, such as portable televisions, cellular phones, camcorders, laptop computers, desktop displays, projection televisions, etc.
The organic light emitting diode display panel includes a first substrate and a second substrate. The organic light emitting diode devices and the wires are formed on the first substrate. A frit is further disposed on the edge of the second substrate. The frit is heated to seal the first substrate and the second substrate.
However, the wires are formed on the first substrate according to predetermined layout. The path of the wires would be hardly preventing from overlapping the arrangement of the frit. Therefore the power of the laser for heating the frit must be adjusted at different position, and that would increase the difficulty of fabrication and the risk of package failure.